Weirdness All Around
by Molly Renata
Summary: A mysterious person wakes up in the wrong body, and chaos ensues. OOC warning, rated for language.


Alright, here goes nothing.

I've never played Tales of Symphonia, so expect OOCness. However, I've heard somewhat of the characters' personalities, so I sorta understand them... sorta.

Andrew's my character, and Mythos is my world, but I don't own anything else.

When Andrew woke up the next morning, something didn't seem right. He knew he had the frame and body of an 18-year-old, but his new body seemed a lot older... reaching up and feeling his hair, he knew suddenly that he wasn't in his own body anymore. This figure's hair seemed to be madly scattered all over the place, not long and straight like on Andrew's body. It was also a different color, somewhat of a reddish-brown color.

He tried to summon forth a small 'mirror' of water, but for some reason he found himself unable to... so, instead, he got up, looking for some sort of mirror or _something_ he could see this new form with. As he did, however, he was walked in on by a young individual who looked to be about 12 or 13, with white hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hello, Kratos!" the person exclaimed suddenly, turning his eyes on 'Andrew's'. "It seems unusual that you'd be up so late. How are you?"

"Kratos...?" 'Andrew' said, sounding confused. "I don't know of anyone named Kratos..."

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" the other person said with a suspicious tone, crossing his arms. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

"I don't think anything's wrong with me," 'Andrew' replied. "I think I may have switched bodies with your Kratos, but... that's pretty much all I can name."

"Switched bodies," the other person repeated slowly. "If you switched bodies... then who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Hurricana," 'Andrew' replied. "And since I apparently lack my old abilities, who are you?"

"Waitaminute," the other person said suddenly. "Andrew Hurricana? I think I remember that name from something..."

"You probably do," 'Andrew' replied. "I'm probably not in Mythos anymore, but Mythos has had a great influence on other worlds."

"I'd say you're _not_ in Mythos," the other person said. "Well, I'll have to tell this to the others." He turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Genis Sage. Nice to meet you, Andrew Hurricana."

"Guys, I have some news," Genis said as he entered the room. "Kratos is literally not himself anymore."

All eyes immediately turned on the young half-elf in confusion, with some looks saying more than others, though most of them said the same thing: "What?"

"I think he, uh, switched bodies with someone else," Genis said, as if in response to the stares. "Not sure how it happened, but however it happened, I'm beginning to think this new person is kinda creepy."

"This is _not_ real..." Raine said quietly to herself before asking, "Do you know the new person's name?"

"He said he was Andrew Hurricana," Genis said, but he could not say anymore before he was interrupted by Raine's sudden exclamation of, "Andrew Hurricana! I think I read of that person in one of my books!"

"Yeah, I think I've heard of that person," Zelos said, rolling his eyes. "From what I hear he was a pretty mean guy. Didn't like anybody that crossed his path, and REALLY didn't like humans."

As if on queue, Andrew/Kratos entered the room, looking slightly bewildered.

"I think I remember hearing about you," he said, shaking his head as if to clear out unpleasant thoughts. "As a matter of fact, I could say that if I had access to all my memory... you'd be like second nature. I wouldn't be too surprised. I do have a tendency to read about other worlds, since there are so many ways to get to them in Mythos... but I think either some of my memory was left with my old body, or it's been completely erased."

"If I knew what the hell you were blabbering about, I might be able to respond," Zelos said, shaking his head. "At least Kratos would've had a predictable response. Now might you have any idea WHY this might've happened?"

Rolling his eyes, Andrew/Kratos said, "I'd assume it's probably the work of the Maldevors. They're still running rampant in Mythos, and there's likely no stopping them."

"I'll just assume that those are your enemies and go on," Zelos said. "As for now, I DEMAND to know why you don't just go back to your own world..."

"There are no warps... uh... ways to get around right now," Andrew/Kratos replied. "If there was a way, though, I doubt anybody would recognize me. This attire, and this very body, is new to them."

"I have an idea!" Lloyd suddenly shouted. "We could find out some way to get 'Andrew's' body here, and then figure out some way perhaps of switching them again! The only real question is how..."

"Yeah, think of _that_ for a while, _genius,_" Genis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Sure, the whole plan is brilliant (which is highly unusual for Lloyd, I might add), but how are we supposed to be able to switch the two once we get them together?"

"I think I have an idea," Andrew/Kratos said. "There is one hurricane ability that pretty much only I know about that allows two people to switch bodies, but only if they engage in physical contact. If we can obtain 'Kratos' and tell him to try and use that ability, maybe we can get ourselves back in our own bodies again."

"Alright, now what are you talking about?" Zelos suddenly said loudly. "First you're talking about some weird buncha people that are evidently your enemies, and then you're talking about hurricanes. Something's wrong with you."

"Look, does it really matter?" Lloyd said. "If we can get Kratos back, it's certainly worth a try..."

"Besides, I doubt we'd be in infinite contact with Andrew," Raine said. "We don't really need to know what the heck he's talking about if he's just gonna leave us when the transfer is complete."

"I'd presume the effects of the spell would wear off after 24 hours," Genis said. "I think I heard of a case like this before. I think if we just endure it for one day, then we should be fine."

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea," Andrew/Kratos said. "Let's just wait a day or so, then see if I return to my normal form."

It turned out Genis was wrong; even after a full week of waiting, there was still no return to the ordinary, and Andrew was still in Kratos' body, which bewildered pretty much everyone. Luckily, however, a Mythos warp had formed leading there, and they got the idea to go through the warp and have the two meet.

Even more luckily, the warp leaded directly to the Thaiane Amh-Kai base, where the storm souls had been previously positioned.

After much arguing, they finally convinced Kratos/Andrew to try the maneuver, which took but a second to perform. The two re-transferred individuals shook their heads briefly, as if attempting to clear out some kind of thought from their heads, and then parted, perhaps never to see each other again.

Andrew's memory had returned after the transfer, thankfully enough... however, Kratos was forever scarred by the experience, and believed there were two people named Genis Sage...

Yeah, so there are two people named Genis... how would you put that? Genises? Genii? Oh well, whatever it is, this FF will only continue if I get feedback. ;)

Oh, and yes, in this story, the characters _have_ heard of (my characters). ;)


End file.
